


Short Stories involving a little Hunter

by SirenaSib



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaSib/pseuds/SirenaSib
Summary: Short stories and oneshots involving a little Hunter who needs praise. Written in a unorganized timeline. More characters to be added. Established relationships most likely.





	1. Prison of Elders

**Author's Note:**

> lets start this off with a BANG!
> 
> of feels.

She ran into the room quickly looking around before her eyes fell onto the form of Uldren Sov. He turned slightly and chuckled. “He didn't feel a thing.” Her eyes moved to the form of her mentor on the floor. She looked back at Uldren and raised her trusted Hand Cannon Ikelos but the door closed before she could lay a shot. Her arm lowered and she ran to her mentor’s side,  Cayde-6 and laid her pistol beside her. His breath was ragged and he turned to her. “How’s- How’s my hair?” She cracked a pained smile behind her helmet, even in this state he wanted to joke. “Speechless, typical.” He coughed again. She pulled her ghost out and let its form hover over Cayde’s chest. If he was still human he wouldn't of lasted this long. He is without his ghost though, he can't heal himself. “Oh no.” Her ghost spoke as he floated around. “There nothing I can-” He turned to her. “I'm sorry.” She looked back to Cayde. “List kid. This aint on you...It's what i get...for playing nice.” He coughed again. “You tell Zavala and Ikora, the Vanguard….is the best bet….I lost.” He turned his head away as his last breath left him. She wanted to reach over and grab him, shake him, tell him to stop joking, but she knew this wasn't a joke. “Cayde.” She quietly spoke. “No…” She turned and seen Petra, breathing heavy from running. She turned away from Petra, grabbed her gun and holestering it before lifting Cayde’s form into her arms and getting up. Carrying him away. She needed to return him home, back to the Tower, to the Vanguard and the Guardians.  
  
She took her helmet and cape off long ago. She waited in the room her back against the cold wall but it didn't matter. Cayde’s body was laid on a bed his body covered by a white and gold cover with the three class symbols. Ikora was close to him while Zavala was on the other wall. Ikora was the one to break the silence. “He had the worst jokes and timing...I wanted to laugh, I really did. We should of been there. It's not your fault.” She turned to the Hunter. “This is on the head of Uldren Sov. If he thinks what he’s done is the end it's not, it's the beginning. We are going to fight him. ” She then turned to Zavala. “Did you hear that? Everyone of us, every Titan, every Warlock, every Hunter. We will take the Reef by storm. And then we will mount his head on his precious Throne. For our fireteam, for Cayde.” She turned back to the covered body. “No.” Zavala had spoke. “What did you say?” Ikora turned back to him. “We are not a army, we are not conquers, we are guardians. We have to keep our eyes here. On our home, the people, the traveler. The Reef was lost the moment it lost its Queen. So if Uldren Sov want that stretch of lifeless rocks...Let him have it.” Zaval stood near Ikora now. “This is Cayde we’re talking about, to do nothing is...is…” “Say it.” “Cowardice.” Zaval then moved walking to the other side of Cayde’s body and spoke. “I refuse to bury anymore friends. “You won't have to. Uldren Sov is mine.” The Hunter finally spoke before turning and leave the broken Vanguard.


	2. First meeting

The first time Zesh met Lord Shaxx and her fireteam was when she had gotten to the tower after being found by her ghost and was waiting on her new fireteam members to arrive. She had found them talking to Shaxx after they had partaken in The Crucible.

“You are not a Fireteam without each other. You are a team guardians, you have to work together."

He had been yelling at them for a while. They, the Warlock and Titan, had been shuffling while glaring at each other and Lord Shaxx. Zesh had hoped they were not her team but was mistaken. Shaxx had caught sight of her and motioned for her to come closer to the group.

“And it seems your latest member has arrived. Go work out your ordeal find a compromise guardians, or you will never make it.”

The Warlock and Titan had went upstairs by the old twisted tree before speaking to Zesh.

“So your our lucky Hunter the Vanguard decided we needed. I’m Nova-“

the Warlock spoke as she pulled off her helmet. She had brown hair that framed her face but was also wild. Her eyes focused with their purple energy surrounded by the deep blue markings that adorned her face.

“And this sack of nuts and bolts is Ray-0”

The Titan had removed her own helmet revealing Exo plating that was blue adorned with red glowing eyes and purple lights as her mouth moved as she sighed. Her left side of her head near her eye was stained with a red-orange color showing she had been shot in the eye before.

“Sack? Your the one who is the sack. I had to carry you back to the ships after the last match when you charged the enemy Titan.”

The Titan turned to look at Zesh.

“Call me Rayzo, it sounds easier.”

Zesh could feel a headache coming on and decided to tell her ghost to talk to the other two ghost to see if he would get more information while she tried with her team.

“I’m not all that interested in the past history of your...arguments. I was hoping for a smooth meeting but this is far from it. Perhaps this shall be called off till you two are done.”

"Aw come on we didn’t even get a hour and your ready to depart?!” 

The warlock had gotten on the tree at one point and sat down. Nova stared at Zesh with a displeased look as she crossed her arms.

“As much as we possibly enjoy speaking with each other, we were told to speak with our new member, that’s you. And to get to know each other well because we are all that we have.”

Rayzo had sat down as well but had started to spin leaf steams in her hands as she spoke. Zesh closed her eyes and hummed a little before releasing her breath.

“Fine but don’t expect a life’s story.”

She had quickly scaled up the tree height than what the warlock did before getting comfortable.

“The name I remember is Zesh, so please call me that.”

It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited on computer after formatting changed from being uploaded via phone.


	3. Cruible is fun (no its not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I hate the new Crucible update Bungie did. Everyone can agree it just like D1 crucible which was absolute shit. I prefer the pre-forsaken update Crucible.

Zesh hated Crucible. Well it was the guardians who took part in it she hated. She continuously grew frustrated as her team kept getting decimated by the enemy team. 

 

“I hate power ammo.”

 

Even Rayzo’s ever cheery mood turned sour as they saw another power ammo icon disappear thanks to the enemy team. Nova had been silently seething as she tried to get the jump on the enemy team. Her Nova bomb was ready and wanted to try and turn the battle. 

 

Zesh watch though her Sniper scope having gotten lucky with a small amount of power ammo only to watch Nova unleash her bomb but get killed before she could throw it. Zesh counted to three subconsciously and turned toward her team’s spawn hearing the rezzing of Nova. 

 

“Son of a Bitch!” 

 

The enemy team needed only one more kill while they needed six. Zesh wanted to just get in the open and end this match, they were gonna get yelled at by Lord Shaxx anyway. 

 

“How many rounds you have?”

 

She turned to Rayzo, curious. What was she thinking?

 

“Four rounds, why?”

 

Rayzo waved over Nova who quickly took cover on the other side of Zesh. Her head tilted in question. 

 

“I was thinking running distraction, force them out with grenades and you bust one in them.” 

 

It was a smart plan risky for they had rockets and shotguns but she could quickly take them out with headshots. 

 

“The recoil is horrible on this I will need about two seconds per shot to readjust.”

 

Rayzo nodded. 

 

“My grenades do two second intervals with shockwaves. Nova what about you?”

 

“Continuous for five seconds.” 

 

The group nodded to each other thinking the plan over. Zesh lifted her hand with three fingers raised before counting down. She closed her fist and the Titan and Warlock shot off. Zesh quickly raised herself throwing a grenade to keep the enemy team in cover. She moved to the side kneeling and watched. Her teammates getting the jump on a hunter and dispatched it quickly after they threw their grenades. The enemy Titan and Warlock were back to back but in the open. Zesh scoped in on the Titan who had a rocket launcher out and quickly shot their head. She moved her scope onto the warlock but they rolled as she shot making her miss. 

 

Zesh quickly rescoped on the warlock who turned to her direction and shot them in the head. They just needed three more points. Zesh got back into cover and put a hand to her where her ear would be. 

 

“Get the power ammo and get back here.”

 

Zesh told them but she whipped back around hearing gunfire. Her team was stuck on one side unable to get to Zesh as the enemy team rained bullets on their cover. Zesh put her Sniper up and grabbed her Auto Rifle running out of cover she used her triple jump to gain air and rained bullets down on the enemy wearing them down but not killing them. The Titan she shot at then received a bullet to his head, his lack of shields making him die from Nova’s Scout rifle. Rayzo then charged with her shotgun out as the enemy Hunter was forced under cover from fire from Nova. Rayzo jumped over the cover blasting the hunter with the shotgun as she was airborne before falling down and landed a fist to their chest. 

 

Zesh had made it up to where they were when she saw the enemy Warlock rush and Nova Bomb Rayzo. 

 

“Match over. Take that loss and use it to get better.”

 

Lord Shaxx disappointed voice rang out in their helmets. Zesh turn and walked to spawn ready to leave the area and get the yelling over with from him. She made it back when Rayzo spawn and quickly grabbed her collar as the other tried to run off and beat the enemy Warlock to a pulp. 

 

“Fuck! This is stupid! Let me go! That was cheap!” 

 

Rayzo continued to rant and yell as Nova made it back to spawn. The three then were transported to their ships and set a course to the Tower.


	4. The Dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea after I baked the cookies for shaxx in the dawning quest.

Seeing Lord Shaxx stumble was rare. The man was strong and ever stoic, his voice wavered in emotion yes but seeing him move around in desperation was rare. Would she like the gift? Should it be something else? She wouldn’t be back for a few hours so there is still time to get a different gift. There was also someone he could get advice from. If Cayde sees him getting advice the man would never let him live it down. 

 

“Eva!” 

 

His voice boomed in the small hallway, thankfully clear of other guardians. Eva turned to his voice setting down the festive color pallets and emblems. 

 

“Lord Shaxx! Are you enjoying the Dawning? What have you ask of me?” 

 

The woman smiled up at him but all it did was make him shuffle and tighten his grip on the gift. He lifted it up showing it to her. It was a beautifully curved but complex bow, with a red bow tied to it.

 

“It’s a compound bow. . . For shooting arrows.” 

 

She watched the way he stood, holding the bow. She gave a small smile and a nod. 

 

“They say that you should give gifts to a. . . Special close friend.” 

 

“Who would this close friend be?” 

 

Shaxx ignored the question and also proceeded to pull out a knife from a shealth

 

“I bought them this bow as well as the knife. Would it be a good gift?” 

 

“That depends, what do they like? What are they like?”

 

He shifted again. Eva had a feeling she already knew who it was. It was a young hunter. The girl had stopped by many time to find colors that match the crucible theme and was also followed by her fireteam. She may have overheard there conversations but many details have been left out. 

 

“She. . . Like to fight. She’s fast and leaves a burning trail in her wake. She. . .”

 

He paused and Eva knew exactly who it was. The girl may not be in the crucible often but when she is there is always a different energy around the Titan. 

 

“Is a recurve bow more romantic than a compound bow? Would a book be better?” 

 

“Depends on the book.” 

 

“I’ve read Ikora’s ‘On Circles: Revised Edition’ it was good.” 

 

“That is a terrible gift, what about literature?”

 

He tilted his head down in thought. 

 

“I did destroy one of her books by accident, should I replace it?”

 

“Perhaps not remind her of a bad time.”

 

He went back in thought. 

 

“Perhaps this bow is the best gift already. Would she use it?” 

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Then you have your answer my dear. Have a Happy Dawning to you and your friend.” 

 

“And to you Eva, I hope yours is one to remember.”

* * *

“If you two don’t stop I will unleash golden gun and shot you both, rules be damned.”

“Zesh come on! You won’t take our advice so your gonna take Eva’s.”

 

Eva had heard the shuffling and possible dragging sound as a trio walked to her. There was a human warlock who had a big smile on her face causing her blue markings on her cheek to deform slightly. There was a Exo Titan as well who looked as though they just got back from a mission pushing a rather reluctant Awoken hunter who’s was a messed as though she had been struggling for quite some time. Eva gave a small smile.

 

“Hello Eva! May we ask for your assistance in relation of our poor smitten hunter here?” 

 

The warlock gave a slight bow as she waved a hand pointing to the hunter who was being restrained. The hunter violently shook of the hold and moved slightly forward. 

 

“Lady Eva, while my friends may feel the need I assure I do not need assistance, I am not smitten.” 

 

The hunter had spoke but even on her Lavender skin Eva could see a faint blush. 

 

“Ah but if it is related to Lord Shaxx you should seek me. He did after all come to me for advice.”

 

The hunter gave a look and opened her mouth to speak but closed it and looked down. 

 

“Poor old Zesh here wants to give him a weapon but she can’t choose. Traveler bless her poor heart.” 

 

The Titan spoke while holding her hands and making moves. The hunter only turned and moved to hit the Titan but was stopped by the warlock. 

 

“Rayzo, while it is nice to tease that is not what we are here for. Let us leave so that Zesh my find some solution. And you are staying with Eva.” 

 

Zesh only gave a nod as the two left. It was silent for a moment before Eva decided to speak. 

 

“So you have a idea of what you wish to give to Lord Shaxx?” 

 

“Yes, I noticed he is quite fond of Shoguns and Rocket Launchers. I narrowed it down to one model of each but. . .” 

 

“You don’t know if it’s the right gift.” 

 

“. . .Yes.” 

 

Eva gave a nod. While she will never understand the guardians and their ideas of trading weapons as gifts she still understood that they had a thought and feeling behind it.

 

“What do you think of them?” 

 

“The Shotgun would be quiet useful in his hands, he likes to charge in and with him favoring the striker class he is always close to a enemy. However there is a lot of devastation and a higher chance of enemy takedown with the rocket launcher. They are both useful to him.” 

 

“And what did your friends suggest?” 

 

“Rayzo the Titan suggested the Rocket Launcher while Nova the Warlock decided Shotgun.” 

 

“Have you thought of both?” 

 

Zesh tilted her head at that. She moved a arm to hold her chest while the other rested on it and placed her hand by her lips. 

 

“I had not thought of the possibility, but I do not want to go overboard with the gifts.” 

 

“There is no such thing as going overboard when it comes to guardians or gifts my dear. If anything when you choose go with your heart you will know.” 

 

The hunter gave a slightly worried expression. Ah so she was a logical one no wonder the Titan had teased her. She had to reassure her.

 

“Do not worry dear. Even if you don’t follow your emotions as much as you do logic you will know.” 

 

The hunter seemed to relax slightly but nonetheless gave a nod and tip of her head. 

 

“Thank you Lady Eva, I will think over what you said. Happy Dawning.” 

 

“Goodbye dear, Happy Dawning.” 


	5. The Dawning (part 2)

Zesh scuffled back and forth slightly panicking. Eva had been a huge help but the nerves wouldn’t stay quiet. She jumped and turned quickly hearing a thud by her. 

 

“Zesh, jeez calm down. You look like your gonna jump off the tower.” 

 

Rayzo had jumped into the couch behind Zesh as she continued to pace. Rayzo just watched her before giving a exasperated sigh and checked her data pads. Nova walked in soon after and stood by the couch. 

 

“Zesh please stop pacing, your gonna leave a rut.”

 

“I am not pacing.” 

 

“Zesh, love, dear, please just sit down. Everything will be fine, he will like the gift and you will like yours. 

 

“Beside hot shot you could always give him a diffrent gift if your getting my hint. Ay?”

 

Zesh only stopped to give the sitting Titan a glare and Nova smacked them lightly on the head. 

 

“Zesh look, you have food, the screen is set for some shows or movies that you both should enjoy, the room is soundproof, and we won’t be here. No one is gonna mess this up.”

 

“What if I do. This is Thee Lord Shaxx of the Crucible we are talking about. I have to walk by him everyday and if I mess this up that won’t be a nice walk!”

 

“Zesh no one said this was gonna be easy. Come on our relationship wasn’t very great at the beginning but look now!”

 

Rayzo had put her arm around Nova for emphasis which just lead to Zesh rolling her head and throwing her hands in the air.

 

“You two fucked first before calling it a relationship!”

 

“Hey! That was from the environmental gas, and beside you seemed to wanted in-“

 

“Ladies! Calm down. Yes it was a different start Zesh but it can grow.” 

 

Nova walked to Zesh and put her hands on her shoulder.

 

“Look Zesh, you know what you want and you will get it. Shaxx is a. . . Target but your aiming for his heart, and not in the literal sense. I know you don’t rely on your emotion to make decision but you should seek their advice. Your brain is worried for rejection but your heart wants to go for it. Just remember to breath and take it easy. He will like the gifts. We have to go, but we got you if you need support after this.” 

 

* * *

 

Shaxx had knocked on the door a little later after Rayzo and Nova had left. Zesh took a deep shaky breath before composing herself and opening the door. She stood to the side tilting her head as she let the man in. 

 

“I Apologies for being a little late but your mentor had decided it would be nice to try and get me in a drinking contest.” 

 

“It’s no trouble. Would you like a drink?”

 

“No thank you, I do however have gifts for you.” 

 

Shaxx had pulled the bow he had been hiding from behind his back with the knife and stealth tied to it. Zesh lifted her hands to grab it and feel along it. 

 

“It is not much but I’ve seen you with a bow and thought of you.” 

 

“Thank you Shaxx, they will be put to good use. I do also have gifts for you.” 

 

Zesh put the bow down gently on a counter before moving to a storage rack and pulling out the shotgun and rocket launcher. They both had a orange and white ribbon tied to them. 

 

“I know you prefer your weapons you are familiar with but you can’t have to many options.” 

 

Zesh had started to fiddle with one of the bows keeping her eyes of Shaxx. He reached a hand to her, covering the one messing with the bow before giving it a light squeeze.

 

“I will gladly take them and use them Zesh. They are a wonderful gift.” 

 

* * *

 

The night had continued on wonderfully and they even went out for some food and drinks before going back to Zesh and her fireteams’ residents. They had watched some of the videos on the TV and even dozed off.

 

“Rayzo don’t you dare, Lord Shaxx and Zesh will kill us both!”

 

There was a quiet yell of a whisper. Then shuffling and a light?

 

“Relax they wont find out, beside it’s just our little secret.” 

 

There was a click and Shaxx was awake. Zesh was still asleep curled into his side and the tv had started to replay one of the movies they watched. The one who took the picture, Rayzo had her back to them as Nova was holding her head shaking it. Shaxx got up quietly and gently to not disturb the hunter and crossed his arms. Nova’s eyes widen and she quickly threw her hands up in surrender. Rayzo turned slowly before shrinking in on her self slightly.

 

“That photo better be deleted, if it’s not and I find out.”

 

He leaned in closer. 

 

“There will be hell to pay guardian.” 

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Rayzo squeaked out as Shaxx turned to pick up the hunter. And gave a nod to Nova. She simply waved a hand for him to follow and he went to set the hunter in her own bed. He will be with her later, for now she needs her rest and her titan friend needs to stay fearful of him and the crucible. . . He might also like the picture.


End file.
